Time to Relax
by devilnightking100
Summary: Meowth and Pikachu have a little talk in Professor Oak's field. Just a fluff fic between me and Sonic And Toho Fan 1954 - 2018 put together. Some mentioned amourshipping and PikachuxBuneary, as well as a pairing many may have forgotten. R&R


**_Big thanks to_** _ **Sonic And Toho Fan 1954 - 2018 for the help with this.**_

 ** _Feel like I should put this in... 'This' is when pokemon (other than Mewoth) are talking and "This" is when people or Mewoth are talking._**

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Pikachu was spending time with his new best friend, Meowth, by a lake as they sat together, and Pikachu was sharing this apple, bigger than his OWN HEAD!Meowth snickered as Pikachu took a bite. 'What?' the mouse pokemon asked innocently.

"Just thinkin." the scratch-cat replied, leaning back and watching the pokemon on Professor Oak's ranch go by. "Remember the times Jessie, James and I used to try takin all the pokemon here?" he asked.

'Yes. Why?'

"Just thinkin of old times. We sure had a lot of run-ins with each other over the years, not all of them bad." Meowth shrugged. "Remember the whole thing with Lugia durin the Orange Island travels?"

"Yeah, it was one of the times we actually were on the same side, even if it was for different reasons."

'And you ended up traveling with us a few times in Sinho, even if it was a double-cross.' Pikachu pointed out.

"Or there was a Team Rocket fallin out. Don't forget that time." Meowth replied with a snicker.

'Or the time with those giant pokemon that turned out to be mechanical.' Pikachu recalled.

"That was survival and we both know it." Meowth replied, barely suppressing laughter.

Pikachu laughed with him. "Pikachu?"

'Yes, Meowth?'

"I gotta know, with all the times we trapped you over the years, how do you think you always manage to escape?" the question had been bothering the trio for as long as they can remember. They had come so close so many times.

'My electricity?' He guessed.

"Yep." Meowth said. Then he thought a second. "But even with the rubber balloon and anti-shock cages you got out. It's like some force was purely against us gettin you."

'Well, more often than not it was my friends rescuing me. Ash is kinda reckless if you haven't noticed.' Pikachu said with a smirk.

"Yeah, otherwise it was something wrong on our side of things. Either low budget or a wiring problem, ya dig?"

Pikachu nods and they chuckle more. "Meowth...I'm glad we're friends."

"Yeah buddy, me too." Meowth admitted, pulling the mouse into a hug. "Beats bein enemies, I'll tell ya that much."

Pikachu chuckled again before they separated and he saw some of Ash's Alola pokemon wandering around. 'Did you ever find out why that Beware seemed to like you guys so much?'

"Not really." Meowth admits.

'That was a weird one. But I have to admit I'm glad that one time when you almost got us and she showed up. That time was the closest you ever got.'

Meowth rubbed his head and grumbled, "Don't remind me. The berries she brought us were good, and she did let us use her place as the hideout, but she always showed up at weird times."

That's when a beautiful female Meowth, called Meowzie, came into view. She had a small green necklace, and a beautiful red bow around her neck. She gave a sweet look as Meowth looked towards her.

(forgot about that!)

"Hey toots. How's it been?" Meowth said with a smile, hopping up to greet her. Pikachu rolled his eyes. Ever since the incident with his friend and the stray pack in Hollywood a year back, the two had been practically inseparable.

'I've been good. This place is way better than Persian's dump, that's for sure.' Meowzie replied. Looking over her kinda-boyfriend's shoulder, she greeted, 'Hey Pikachu.'

'Hey, Meowzie.' He waved. She then hugged Meowth with a kiss. Pikachu chuckled with awe. It was too cute.

 _Wonder how Buneary has been doing with Dawn._ the mouse found himself thinking. Sure, he had been embarrassed with all the attention the rabbit pokemon had given him, but she was kinda cute if he was being honest with himself. Aloud he asked, 'Should I leave you two alone for a while?'

"Sure." Meowth smiled. "See ya later, buddy." Pikachu waves bye and runs off. Instantly, Meowth is lied down with Meowzie on top of him.

"I dunno."

"Well I heard from a certain strawberry blonde that I've been traveling with she's thinking of heading to Kalos again." Dawn said with a sly grin.

Ash turned scarlet as he asked, "S-Serena is going to be in Kalos, huh?"

'He's hopeless.' Pikachu sighed, hopping onto Ash's shoulder and waving at Dawn on screen.

Dawn's grin turned from sly to outright smug. "I never said it was Serena, you know." she teased.

"True."

secs agoK, can probably finish in a few lines anyway.

"So that begs the question how did you know?" Dawn asked.

"Because you tease me every chance you get!" Ash shouted in reply.

'Is Buneary around?' Pikachu asked, though he knew Dawn wouldn't actually understand his question.

"Not that I know of." Ash admits.

Back with Meowth and Meowzie...

Meowth smiled as he nuzzled his girlfriend. "Saya, whacha say we take a walk for a bit? Betcha we could prank that uptight Bulbasaur of the twerp's if we plan it right." he suggested, pointing over his shoulder.

Meowzie tilted her head back and thought for a moment."Hehehehe. Sure." She giggled.

The two head off, hand in hand. Or really paw in paw.

 _ **And that's a wrap! So what did you guys think of this one? Be sure to review to tell me what you thought of it.**_


End file.
